1. Related Application
This application is related to co-pending application 07/875,353 titled "Method and Apparatus for Grouping Multiple Instructions, Issuing Grouped Instructions Simultaneously, and Executing Grouped Instructions in a Pipelined Processor" filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems utilizing cache memories, and more particularly, to multiprocessor based systems capable of executing multiple instructions per clock cycle. A cache organization for such a system is proposed.